


Red Coffee

by Melime



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Laura works at a supernatural coffee shop to pay for college, Carmilla becomes a regular customer.





	Red Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cedarlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarlover/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Café Vermelho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424973) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Laura never expected to work for a supernatural café. It was one of those things that no one could really plan for, but it paid twice what she would make at a normal café, which went a long way to pay for her tuition. Even if it meant she had to… omit a few details from her father about where she worked.

In the couple of months since she had started working there, she saw all sorts of things, and even learnt of a few creatures she didn’t even know existed. Even so, it wasn’t the most exciting of jobs. Serving coffee is just serving coffee, even if the client is a satyr and the coffee is… actually, Laura didn’t want to know what any of the satyr mixes were made of, judging by the smell and the fact that they seemed to eat pretty much everything, including the lid and the cup.

Laura’s shift was nearly over when a customer she had never seen before walked in, long dark hair and pale skin, questionable fashion sense and strikingly beautiful.

She walked to the counter and took off her sunglasses. “Red coffee, extra rich.”

Her voice was intense, and sent a shiver down Laura’s spine. Red coffee, blood with pure caffeine added on, it was the first time Laura served a vampire.

“One red coffee coming right up, any preference as to type?”

“Yours smells great.”

When she had just started working there, it would have sounded intimidating, but now, it was almost flirtatious.

“Let me just check the…” she said, smiling as she looked through the system for her blood type. “Yes, we do have my blood type in stock. That would be six dollars.”

“Keep the change,” the customer said, handing her a twenty. Laura always did hear that vampires were generous with their tips.

“Thank you, name for the order?”

“Carmilla.”

Laura repeated the name under her breath as she turned away to prepare the order. She hoped this Carmilla would keep coming back.

\---

To call Carmilla a frequent customer would be an understatement. She would come in nearly every time Laura had an afternoon shift, and always order the same thing. If Laura didn’t know any better, she would think Carmilla was coming for her.

“You should ask her out,” Mel told her one day, a little before the time Carmilla usually came in.

“Who?” Laura asked, although her mind went straight to Carmilla.

Mel rolled her eyes. “Are you serious? The dead girl you won’t stop gushing about.”

“I don’t gush about Carmilla.”

Mel raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t said her name.”

“Oh.” Laura blushed. “Anyway, she’s just here for coffee. Or caffeinated blood. Vampires do need that, you know?”

“Funny, she must be on some new diet, since she only comes in when you’re here.”

Carmilla chose this moment to walk in, and Laura hoped she didn’t hear it.

“Hello, Carm. The usual?” Laura asked in a cheery tone. Behind her, Mel tried to hide her laughter.

“Sure thing, cupcake,” Carmilla answered with a smile.

Laura went to the back to prepare the order, and couldn’t help but notice the look Mel was giving her.

“What? She’s a regular customer, we should treat her well.”

“If you say so, but if I were you I would give her my number.”

Laura dismissed her. She couldn’t just hand her number to a customer like that, right? Even if it was slightly possible that she had a crush on said customer. More than just possible.

In any case, her life wasn’t a romcom, which was why she refused to write her number on the cup or something silly like that.

She handed Carmilla her order with a smile, after _not_ having written the number on the cup, which would be ridiculous. “Here you go, my shift ends in fifteen.” Wait. Laura stopped, had those words really left her mouth right now?

Carmilla smiled at her before Laura could panic. “I can wait.”

Laura didn’t know what to say to that. “Great.”

When she turned, Mel gave her a thumbs up, as if Laura had somehow planned this.

Maybe her life was a romcom after all.


End file.
